


"A part of It?"

by mariclipse



Series: Amor Delicata [30]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Angst?, Background characters - Freeform, Established Relationship, Forgiveness, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Betrayal, Prison, Starting Over, does it count as comfort?, happy-ish ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:20:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29566707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariclipse/pseuds/mariclipse
Summary: Wilbur helps throw Drem into Pandora's Vault, to say the least he regrets it. Especially when Dream tells him he wants to leave the SMP.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Wilbur Soot
Series: Amor Delicata [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2013283
Comments: 4
Kudos: 121





	"A part of It?"

**Author's Note:**

> I'm thinking of maybe making this into a story with multiple chapters, starting from the very beginning, but I'm not sure, it's just an idea for now

In every relationship there are minor bumps, especially when there’s a lack of trust. Will and Dream sure didn’t deal with that many. Yes, there would be times when one was in a bad mood and would pick a fight, but they always made up.

Like when Dream’s turn for the chores around the house would come, mainly when it was his turn to wash the dishes. He had broken a couple of plates by accident and was constantly complaining about it. Will had lost his patience and started to scold Dream on how to do it right, which annoyed Dream. He already knew what to do, Wilbur was just a perfectionist. They ended arguing and ignoring each other for some hours until Dream just started talking to Will since Dream wanted his attention. Dream apologized that night though.

Or that other time when Wilbur had come home from work late in L’Manburg and was moody after that the entire time. Whenever Dream tried to help with something he called annoying or hurtful, Dream had tried to remove it only to get snapped at. That led to Dream losing his patience and snapping back at Will until there was a full-blown argument. Wilbur apologized a day later in hopes of forgiveness.

So, yes, they did deal with normal arguments, most of them being Dream’s fault. He always apologized and tried to make it right though, even if they were small things. 

That’s the thing, whenever Dream made a mistake it was a small forgivable mistake. He never betrayed Will’s back, never thought of it either. He never went behind Will's back, no, Dream always made sure Will knew what was going on around him. Dream never broke Wilbur’s heart like he did to Dream.

Wilbur regretted many things in his life, what happened five years ago was one of them.

Five years ago Tommy and Quackity came to his house. They were seeking his help and Wilbur was going to agree like the good brother he was supposed to be. Before agreeing to whatever the two wanted, he demanded an explanation from them. He wanted to know what he was getting himself into before he agreed.

They wanted him to help them lead Dream into a trap. They would get Wilbur to call Dream and when he showed up they would throw potions at him until they were sure they could handle him. Then take him to Pandora’s Vault and have Tommy lock him up.

Wilbur was going to close the door on them that day, but one looked at Tommy, and he stayed to listen. They explained that his time in the prison would help Dream get better, that it would make him regret the things he did and get out of his bad habits. That it would make him forget about wanting to disappear, that it would get rid of the insanity. Wilbur didn’t want to agree but when he thought back to how he felt when he was going to blow up L’Manburg he remembered how much he wanted to die. That was all it took for him to agree to their dumb plan.

Now that he looked back at it Wilbur didn’t know why he agreed. It wasn't worth the wait he had to go through, it wasn’t worth the five years he had to go on without Dream. It truly wasn’t.

Two days after their conversation as when they took the plan into action. The cell was ready and Sam was gone, they were in full control of Pandora’s Vault, and the potions were finished. Wilbur had gone to the community house, waiting at the northern door. While he tried to compose himself he sent a message to Dream, waiting for him to come.

Wilbur broke down sometime after that. Just crying as he realized what was about to happen, Tommy gave him a thumbs up as a form of comfort, that only made it worsen though. When his lover finally did turn up he couldn’t help but run into Dream’s arms. Begging for forgiveness before anything happened. He looked over at his brother that day, Tommy was surprised that Will hugged Dream, the crying had already been a surprise.

Dream didn’t take in anything around them, he was focused on Will’s state that day. The crying had caught him off guard, and it was clear that was his only priority. As he tried to calm himself down, Wilbur just hugged him tightly, clinging onto him for dear life. When Dream finally calmed him down, Wilbur apologized one last time as he saw Tommy throw a potion towards them.

He kissed Dream, he does regret that part of the plan to this day. It was the last kiss he would probably get, so he took his chance. He kissed him with desperation. Wilbur did it all on without a thought, and he was never aware of whether his brother saw them kiss or if he was distracted. After all their relationship was supposed to be secret, the only thing everyone knew was that they were best friends. Basically stuck at the hip.

When they dragged him away, Wilbur broke down once again. He went into L’Manburg seeking any form of comfort. From whom? That part didn’t matter, he just wanted someone to tell him he could take it back and get Dream back.

Wilbur sought out many people, those being Puffy and Sam, Niki and Eret, Phil and Techno. Puffy and Sam, didn’t give him comfort when he explained what he did. They glared at him, Puffy kicked him out of her house while she cried for her son. Sam was another story, he scolded him on the mistake it was to betray Dream like that, he told him to leave while he found a way to convince the others to let Dream go.

When he went with his best friends, Eret and Niki, he was assured the way he didn’t want or deserve. They hugged him telling him it was okay, he hated it. He wanted someone to yell at him, hit him, something! He wanted someone to be mad at him and yell at him. Eret and Niki just told him it was okay and that Dream deserved it.

When he went with Phil, the older man just stared at him with pitying eyes. He patted Will’s back after explaining how what he did was clearly a mistake. He left him at that. Scolding him about how there was no turning back from that, and that it was a mistake to trust Tommy and Quackity like that when it came to their relationship.

Techno gave him something close to what he wanted. Techno had called him stupid for believing anything Tommy and Quackity told him, calling him an idiot for agreeing to something so stupid. After that he told him that he needed to apologize and seek forgiveness from Dream. Techno didn’t lie to him, he told him that there was a chance that Dream wouldn’t accept the apology and possibly break it off.

Thinking back at his brother’s response, he sure hopes that’s not the case. He would beg for forgiveness, work on earning everything back if it meant they could stay together. 

Taking a deep breath he left his house. Today was the day that they were finally letting Dream out. Originally Tommy and Quackity wanted to wait another ten years before even thinking of letting him out, but with enough begging from Puffy, Will, and Sam it would happen today. He was nervous.

Righteously so, he didn’t expect Dream to want to see him after five years with no communication from his side.

It wasn’t like he could come in contact with Dream, nobody was letting him. When he first heard that visiting was allowed he had rushed over to see if it was true. He had heard that Tommy had been his first and most recent, so he had to be the next. He was excited at the beginning, after all it had been a month without Dream.

When he got to the people in charge of the prison he was rejected. Wilbur was confused at first, he didn’t understand why he couldn’t see his boyfriend. He did what they asked of him, so why couldn’t he? Well, no one answered. Tommy told him to ask Quackity. When he did the raven just told him to ask Tommy. It was clear they wouldn’t share their reasoning.

After giving it some time, so they could get over whatever it was that was preventing him from seeing Dream, he headed their way again. He had to see him. When he got there, it had been four months since Dream was dragged into prison. He was denied once again, so he started yelling at them for their ridiculous behavior.

Puffy had gotten to see him after a month of waiting, she got to see him while Will wasn’t allowed to even set foot near it. Sam had gone a day or so after Puffy, he built the prison and was barely allowed near it. Tommy, Dream’s fricking enemy, had gone to see him. Schlatt had seen him, and was allowed to see Dream whenever he wanted until he finished with his house arrest. Sapnap and George had, and the dream team had a falling out before he entered the prison!

Wilbur was so confused during the first year. He had spent literal months trying to find a way to see his boyfriend, but Tommy was just giving him bullshit excuses on why he couldn’t. So, Will spent an unneeded or wanted amount of time waiting to see Dream, by the time he was allowed to, the portal broke. Someone let a creeper near it, and it blew up. Wilbur was angry, Tommy had claimed Will was trying to get Dream out, so he didn’t let him near again.

After that he was forced to wait along with everyone else, like Eret and Fundy to see Dream whenever he got out. The others were fine with it though, they had no problem never seeing the masked man again, but Will wasn’t like them for obvious reasons.

Today was the day he would finally see Dream, after five years he would finally see the man he fell in love with. Yes, Will was completely nervous of what would happen. He expected to receive hate, lots of hate, but that still didn’t stop the hope from blooming.

When Quackity came out with Dream, Wilbur began to cry. He waited until Dream was done talking with Puffy, so he could go over to him.

The first person to see Dream after he came out had been Sam. The creeper hybrid hugged Dream tightly from what he could see. They were whispering among themselves, and that didn’t sit right with Will. He trusted both of them, but he knew whenever they had plans they always whispered about them. They were planning something, and it was obvious to him.

Then it was Schlatt, who had rushed to his son. Hugging him tightly, while tears streamed down his face. Schlatt spoke with Dream about something that Wilbur didn’t know. They seemed to agree to something, it had to be something good if it meant that Schlatt left with a smile on his face. When he was about to leave, he ruffled his son’s hair and headed somewhere Wilbur wasn’t paying attention to.

Then there was Puffy, Dream’s mother figure. Just like the others, she hugged him. Her hug was the longest out of all of them. She said something to Dream, and Will noticed the way the blond flinched at it. It was clear he was uncomfortable with whatever was going on between them. When Puffy pulled away she nodded to something Dream said, tears running down her face once again. She was sad about whatever Dream told her, that part was obvious.

As she turned away, Will took a deep breath in he wanted to see the blond and this would be his only chance to. He moved towards him, a quiet greeting on the tip of his tongue as he got closer.

“Hi,” He said simply when he got close to Dream. Wilbur had always been able to know how Dream was feeling due to how much he paid attention to his movements and posture. That's how he was able to tell that Dream was scowling underneath his mask, his hands clenched into fists and his posture tensed. It was clear he was angry. Wilbur frowned at that but put it to the side as he felt guilt develop inside him.

“Wilbur” Dream said, nodding in his direction. Will stared at Dream, the blond was being cold and distant. It’s what Will expected. He knew that Dream would remain angry with him, that fact was obvious from the beginning.

“I missed you” he muttered, getting closer to Dream. His arms stretched out as he got closer.

“You could’ve visited.” He heard Dream mumble under his breath as he got closer. He flinched at the mention of visiting, it still made him angry that he wasn’t able to visit.

“I wasn’t allowed to”

“Since when do they order you around, huh?” He bit his tongue, stopping himself from snapping back at Dream. He didn’t want to tear up their relationship more than it already was.

“Can- Can I… can I hug you?” he asked quietly, he didn’t want to make the blond more uncomfortable than he already was. Dream extended his arms in a welcoming manner, as to allow Will to make the decision for them. Wilbur immediately wrapped his arms around Dream, tears beginning to flow at how much he was feeling. He felt guilt and happiness on high levels, it made him fear this moment. His nerves skyrocketed along with everything else he was feeling.

“I’m sorry… for what happened that day… for everything” he clung onto Dream as he cried. He truly did regret everything that happened that day, he regretted not trying harder to see Dream either.

“I want- I want to try again” He stammered out as he looked up at Dream. He felt how the blond tensed when he heard what came out of Will’s mouth. Dream was uncomfortable, Wilbur made him uncomfortable.

“Wilbur. I’m leaving the SMP. I’m not coming back ever again. I’m starting my life all over again…” Dream replied looking away from him.

Wilbur stared at him, his heart felt as if it broke once again. His lips trembled as he let out a choked sob, he truly regretted what he did that day and this was why. He nodded his head as he let go of Dream.

“I- I understand” He whispered, he stepped away from Dream.

He began to walk away from Dream, his body shaking slightly as he turned away. He was sobbing, his fist between his mouth in an attempt to muffle the choked sobs leaving his mouth. Will just wanted a way to turn back time, to change everything that happened before the five-year span. He wished he could’ve stopped himself from agreeing to Quackity and Tommy, to deny everything they asked from him.

Will heard a sigh from behind him and a hand grabbed his wrist. Will turned around, he was facing Dream. His hand was scratching the back of his neck, he was nervous. Will stared up at him as he tried to stop crying, wiping his eyes to get rid of the tears that were flowing down his face.

“Will, I want you to be a part of that”

“A part of it?” He asked. He was confused, wasn’t Dream mad at him? And part of what?

“Let’s be honest, we’ll have to start our relationship anew, but that doesn’t mean we can’t try later in the future... What I mean is I want you to come with me. I’m going to be traveling with Sam, and I want you to be part of it”

Wilbur began to cry out, no longer able to hold in his sobbing. He pounced on Dream, clinging to him as tears ran down his face. He repeated the words "of course" over and over again as he clung to the blond. Will felt a surge of happiness in his chest as he looked up at the masked male.

Will wanted to be with Dream, he wanted to start a new with him


End file.
